The present disclosure generally relates to a computerized system, and more specifically to indexing of objects of the computerized system.
Computers systems or computerized systems, particularly such of an enterprise, generally comprise numerous linked computers that store and handle plenty of objects such as files. Thus, in some cases at least, in order to efficiently and quickly retrieve objects, an index or inventory of objects is constructed and maintained. Generally, tracking objects in the computerized system indexing the objects in an up-to-date manner is an ongoing process which may adversely affect the computerized system such as in terms of cost of equipment or response time.